1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-CCD imaging apparatus having a plurality of imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-84177 (1995) discloses a 3CCD imaging apparatus for capturing a subject image through three imaging devices. The imaging apparatus is a lens interchangeable type imaging apparatus, and its object is to reduce generation of aberration at a time when an interchangeable lens is exchanged.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-177903 discloses a two-CCD imaging apparatus. This imaging apparatus has a plurality of imaging devices with an imaging pixel and a focus detecting pixel (phase difference pixel).